Unexpected Death
by Aiko Yamasaki
Summary: Yumi stumbles upon a brutal battle between an unknown man and her older brother, Itachi. Can she protect Itachi from death, or will things end badly for her? AN: I'm sry, but wen I republished this due to mistakes in the writing, I ended up deleting com.


Unexpected Death

Blood splattered across the ground, staining everything in the way. Yumi had just arrived to see what was happening. Her brother, one of the strongest and most skilled ninja in all of the great nations, was being beaten to a pulp. His black cloak with red clouds had been ripped to shreds. His eyes bled and blood came dripping out of his mouth.

_This is not how it was supposed to end. NO! Sasuke was supposed to kill him!_

An unknown man was fighting Itachi and was winning. His skill was far greater than that of Itachi's, despite his age. The nameless man looked no older than 17, though his skill was far greater than all of the Kages put together. The man was handsome. He had dark brown hair and chocolaty eyes. His perfectly tan colored skin accented the flawless muscles that shaped his body. The man had not a scratch on him and seemed to be immune to the Sharingan's immense power. He was Itachi's perfect combatant.

Yumi wanted to run in and protect her older brother, but what would she do? If he were beating Itachi so easily, then she would be nothing more than a mere rag doll in comparison. Itachi was throwing all of his strength into every punch and was growing close to exhaustion. He probably couldn't hold on for much longer. Blood dripped from his arms and legs. A sword had stabbed him several times, dramatically slowing him down. His fading vision didn't help much either.

The man was smiling the entire time of the fight, obviously pleased. He was fighting the famous Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed the entire Uchiha clan in a single night. This was a great honor. He wanted to cherish every moment of it. The sword in which he held in his right hand skillfully danced through the air, whistling as it moved. He was fully aware of the audience and planned on killing Yumi once he was finished with her older brother. With the looks of the situation, it wouldn't be for much longer.

_Itachi! C'mon! Hang in there! If you die I'll bring you back so I can kill you myself!_

Watching the two fight was like a hypnotizing dance, the two dodged each other's attacks and countered them.

Yumi's eyes opened wide as her jaw hit the ground. The fight was ending badly for Itachi. The nameless man had managed to get Itachi in the leg with his sword and then again on Itachi's shoulder. Without thinking, Yumi dashed forward.

"This is the end for you! The battle was fun! It'll be nice t see you out of this world!" The man's voice was deep and menacing. He pulled the sword back. "Goodbye, Itachi Uchiha!" The sword went forward as directed and pierced through flesh. More blood splattered onto the ground. Both Itachi and the nameless man were shocked. The man released the sword he held in his right hand and clutched his chest where another sword was stuck in. Itachi looked at the person in front of him. They had charcoal black hair like his and wore the traditional ANBU uniform. The person was female and she had a tattoo on her right shoulder. She released her grip on the sword and pulled the one out of her own chest. Yumi was weak. She could barely breathe and was loosing too much blood too fast. At this rate, she would most likely die.

"YOU! BRAT!" The man shouted before he fell in a heap. A pool of blood formed under his body, staining the ground red. Yumi fell forward.

"YUMI!" Itachi shouted. He couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute he was on his knees getting ready for death and the next, he was at his sister's side trying to stop the blood. Weakly, Yumi put her hand on Itachi's.

"It's ok… Itachi." She choked on her words. "You don't need me to watch your every move. I trust that you can… take care of yourself." Yumi closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy to be of some use. She thought of herself as nothing more than a nuisance

"But Yumi! I do need you! This is proof! You can't die on me now!" Tears flooded Itachi's eyes. It wasn't like him to cry nor was it like him to beg. But, this was his younger sister. The two were inseparable. They did everything together. Trained, ate, went to school. Even under orders from the Leaf Village did they kill their clan together

"Death is just… a barrier that all of us… must overcome… Itachi. You can't fear what will be on the other side."

"I know that."

"Then why do you fear my fate?" Yumi shouted only to be followed by a coughing fit and blood. "Please! Let me go… I wont be leaving you. I'll always stay close to you, as long as you don't forget about me."

"I would never…" It was quiet for a minute. Itachi's tears subsided,

"Please take care of Sasuke for me, ok?" Itachi nodded

"I will."

"Thank you… Ni-san" Yumi closed her eyes. Her body went limp in Itachi's arms. The sky got dark and it began to rain. Itachi stood and lit a fire. He stared at the burning ashes of his honorable sister. Itachi took one last glance before he turned and walked away.

"I'll always remember you, Yumi."


End file.
